


Poolside convos

by SirSpoonton



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Late Night Conversations, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSpoonton/pseuds/SirSpoonton
Summary: In the aftermath of a wild pool party, Oz had a heart-to-heart conversation with Vicky.
Relationships: Blue | Vicky/Yellow | Oz (Monster Prom)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Poolside convos

"Ugh… where the heck am I?" Oz said as he slowly regained consciousness. He woke up in a cold, hard marble floor. His head is aching and his throat is dry. The room is spacious and oddly smelly. Oh, he was also surrounded by piles of bodies around him. Bodies of wasted, drugged-out monsters. "Shit… how long am I out?" As he slowly recalls the events that have transpired, his phobias started tidying up his disheveled yellow shirt. The party sure was wild. It was one of those impromptu Saturday night pool parties in Miranda's mansion.

Just like any other wild raves that go on in spooky High, it was Polly's idea. It was something about celebrating the "420th time Polly got high and drunk while she was high and drunk" or was it "420th time Polly got into a hot raunchy orgy with a deer"? No one knows but one thing that everyone knew is that they want to get wasted before the monster prom week. Miranda offered her mansion to have this wild pool party and sure enough, things got wild very quickly.

Oz recalled how Damien "accidentally" burned 7 of Miranda's serfs for bumping into him while he was drunk as hell. Damien also got into an arm-wrestling match with Dahlia in which Scott somehow inserted himself in the game and won effortlessly, prompting Damien to burn more serfs and got into a heated argument with Miranda. Vicky came in with a nice save by suggesting them to have a swimming race while chugging a pint on every lap. Miranda won but Damien was too drunk to care and started partying harder.

Vera was being all lovey-dovey with Amira in the make-out couch after an extensive evil plotting session until they went upstairs. Polly followed suit and continued partying 3 hours later looking like a ghost (well, she is but you know what I mean). Zoe, Liam, and Calculester were plotting to create the perfect Yaoi fanfic about Scott and Brian. Oz remembered seeing Zoe get all worked up and chugged down an unpronounceable wine bottle then continue talking about Brian's…. abs? Well anyway, they're knocked out cold now, sleeping soundly while hugging their fanfic draft and an erotic painting of Scott and Brian doing… whatever that is.

Brian himself was enjoying the wide variety of snacks and whatever drinks that were available. But other than that, Brian was very quiet and reserved in a wild party like this. Remembering all this is very weird for Oz because for some reason he didn't know what he was doing just earlier this night. Until it dawned on him; he was the drunkest and high among everyone else. He jumped off roofs, sang "Mr. Brightside" with Liam, almost transformed into an eldritch elder being, had unwinnable fights against Damien and finally blacked out after Polly gave him "the bestest, goodest shit in the market (which is probably just ordinary coke but with a punk-Esque font)".  
Why was he so high anyway? Was it to impress Polly? Was it because Vicky confessed to Damien? These thoughts hurt his head more so he decided to properly get up. "Damn… Is everyone still out cold?" Well, it was still 3 A.M. Stumbling to move out of the pile of bodies, Oz wants to get some fresh air and went to the pool. Moon is on its way to switch roles with the Sun as the skies are painted with a deep, dark blue tint. A part of the moon is reflected in the pool. The same pool that had the bodies of some unfortunate but drunk souls. To his surprise, he sees Vicky still somewhat sober, sitting by the pool, both feet in the water.  
"Vicky?" Oz asked with a strained voice.

"Oz! You're awake! Everyone was worried since you bumped your head into that statue of Miranda's father!" Vicky replies with her usual, cheerful demeanor.

"So that's why my head hurt so much… Anyways, you look uh v-very good." Oz said awkwardly.

Vicky blushes after hearing this "Um… Thanks? You also look good Oz." she tries to give an honest reply.

"Thanks too… wait I mean you look sober and healthy now despite having a wild party but yeah I guess that works too."

They laugh in unison after realizing how awkward the situation is and Oz sits beside her by the pool and begins chatting with her.

"Amira is still upstairs," Oz says with an annoyed tone.

"Gee, what's new? One minute in hell is 60 seconds in merfolk kingdom?" Vicky sarcastically responds.

"Brian was not here when I checked around the house," Oz says with a concerned look.

"Yeah, I didn't see him on my way here, he is probably at home now, still contemplating on who he is going to take to prom. It's been bugging him these days. He should take it easy sometimes." Vicky replies while looking at the sky.

Yeah, the prom night. Oz decided that he didn't want to take anyone with him. Sure, he has a big crush on Polly but if he is really honest, he wants to be with Vicky more than anybody else. Sadly for him, he knows that Vicky loves Damien. The way her face lights up just after hearing Damien's name says it all. This dilemma has been on his mind for weeks. Is he content with letting Vicky go just like that?

"Hello? Ozzie? You still there?" Vicky waves her hand in front of Oz's face, interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh, yeah, it's just… I'm a bit lightheaded."

Vicky looks at Oz straight in his face, holding his right hand, "You need to take it easy Ozzie… I know you liked to let loose but one of these days you might get hurt you know?"

Oz is red right now, the closeness, the hand-holding. "Don't worry about me Vicky, I lived longer than time itself remember? Besides you have Damien to worry right?"

After hearing this, Vicky became crestfallen, she lets her grip and looks at her reflection in the pool. "You didn't remember, did you? Damien rejected me tonight."

It dawned on him, Damien did reject her. That's why he fought with him. But still, Oz is shocked, reject? Rejecting someone like Vicky? No amount of drunk and high can make you blunder such decisions!

"That asshole! Didn't he see your efforts? You gave him weeks of your life for him! Gosh, this is why I hate him!" Vicky laughed out loud after seeing Oz went on and on ranting about Damien. "What's so funny? He hurt your feelings! He's an awful guy Vicky."

Vicky finally gains her composure and replies "You're such a dork Oz! It was a one-time thing with him! I mean, sure it sucks and my heart was shattered into million pieces but I'm okay Ozzie."

"You sure you're okay with that?" Concern across Oz's face and even his phobias too.

"Well, I'm not okay with how he treats me but I have you guys-" Vicky pauses and awkward silence fills the air.

"Vicky?" Oz asks with more concern.

"I'm scared Oz," Vicky says with a somber look.

"I feel like our gang is getting more and more distant. Brian is always so depressed, he is always so confused about going with Scott or Miranda. He loves both of them equally… Amira is… Amira is Amira, she keeps going out with Vera. I know that they are dating but why do I feel like she never hangs out with us again? She never replies to our group chat anymore! And you, well at least you are still there for me Oz. But you started to be a partying nonstop with Polly and skipped classes just to get high! What happened to the Lovestruck Colours? We used to be so close. Now, we barely see each other anymore!" Vicky began sobbing and tears flow down her cheek.

Oz knew this was coming sooner or later. The Lovestruck Colours used to have lunch together every day, prank teachers together, crush on the same person and go to every event in their lives together. It pains him to see his friends drift away from one another. Vicky was always trying to keep the gang together, hooking them up with gigs and asking them to hang out downtown. Most of them worked until Amira stopped talking to them, Brian stopped talking in general, Vicky being more and more desperate for Damien and Oz being left out alone, making him more susceptible to partying with Polly to forget these problems. It was not an excuse though, he should be there for his friends when they need him he thought to himself.

"I'm sorry Vicky. I, no- we barely had any communication and things started to fall apart." Guilt, written across his face as the thought of being so distant with hurts him.

"It's all of our faults, we could do so much better… It was in the senior year too. What if we lost contact after graduation, what if we start forgetting each other, what if all this is for nothing?" Vicky says in between her cries. Oz can't handle seeing Vicky like this anymore, he hugs her and a tear escaped his eyes.

"I'm also scared of all this Vicky! I am scared of this since we first being friends. And I honestly can't stand this anymore too. But I keep running away. From my feelings, from you guys. I feel so lonely without you guys too. I wanted us to be together, you guys are more of a family than my actual family was to me!" Oz hugs her tighter and Vicky does not plan on letting the embrace go.

The moon is reflected in the pool water, skies filled with a deep, dark blue shade. After what felt like hours, they let go and Vicky leans on Oz's shoulders. Oz is slightly embarrassed by this but he loved this feeling. Seeing her so vulnerable, being able to somewhat comfort her in these moments and just being with her in general.

"Hey Vicky, let's get inside, aren't you cold?"

"Sure, let's go" The walk back to the living room and spot a free couch on the second floor. Both of them sat down and continued their talk.

"I think we should bring them together today to talk about this. We will start with Brian, both of us will talk to him, try to understand him better, and then we will talk to Amira. I'm sure they will listen. If not, then we are going to make them. Then, we will be better, we'll communicate more, be more honest with each other, and rely on each other. I get that people change, but this is no excuse to leave friends behind so we are going to bring them back together. Deal?"

Vicky is surprised to hear this from Oz. The quiet, geeky dork that has a big heart suddenly being so assertive? Vicky finds that it's kinda hot… wait, what? "Deal! I'm happy seeing you like this Ozzie." Vicky smiles.

"You're happy that I am hungover and possibly concussed?" Oz asks with a playful tone.

"Not that you idiot!" both of them started laughing again. Vicky slowly leans on Oz's shoulders and closes her eyes.

"Hey, Ozzie… Let's stay like this for a while okay?" Oz feels his cheeks heat up and tries his best to form a comprehensible answer.

"Y-yeah sure Vicky. It's not l-like I'm going anywhere too."

"Good…" Vicky starts wrapping her arm around him.

"Thanks, Oz, for everything. You are always so understanding and kind you know that? Anyways, I think I'm gonna go hit the hay… Don't wear yourself out okay?"

Oz plucked up his courage and snuggled her closer, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. His phobias are celebrating their big bro's first cuddle with Vicky but Oz gave them a look and they settled down.

"Yeah I'm also going to sleep, my head hurts..."

"Goodnight Ozzie," Vicky said as she buried her face in Oz's chest. By this moment, his phobias are having a celebration party for their big bro but Oz is too tired in his current state. He relaxed his body and leaned to the couch. What a night it has been huh?

"Goodnight Vicky," Oz says as the two falls asleep peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, Sir Spoon here. Thanks for reading all the way to the end! This is my first ever fanfic that I wrote. I started playing Monster Prom just a week ago and the characters are so charming and unique! The idea of the story mostly came when I was listening to Frank Ocean's Self Control while playing the game (totally different feel but whatever, I loved Frank Ocean). I shipped Oz and Vicky based on the Monster Camp trailer because why the heck not. I hope you enjoy the story and have a great day wherever you are!


End file.
